EL DEMONIO QUE CONQUISTO EL CIELO
by Zuki Pepper
Summary: giotto habia regresado de una mision en roma cuando se encuentra en la mansion con su guardian de la niebla Daemon Spade quien lo trata de evitar a lo que Giotto decide llegar hasta el fondo del asunto...lo que no sabia esque quisas sea mas peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

EL DEMONIO QUE CONQUISTO EL CIELO

Regresaba de una misión en Roma ya toda mi familia se encontraba dormida y estaba enfrente de la puerta de entrada…pero había un problema…

-L-las llaves…-.

Trague algo de saliva al descubrir que había perdido las llaves…G me lo había advertido en la mañana que tuviera cuidado con ellas y yo voy y las pierdo.

-que se supone que voy a hacer ahora-.

Me dije suspirando y tratando de abrir la puerta otra vez…en eso pensé en romperla, pero se armaría un gran alboroto y prefería no provocarlo.

-P-Primo…q-que hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?-.

Me di la vuelta al reconocer la voz y sonreí al ver a mi salvador…..por poco y salto encima a causa de mi alegría

-D-daemon…que haces aquí a las 2 de la mañana?-.

Mi guardian de la niebla Daemon Spade sonrio y me miro de manera divertida,alparecer se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado afuera de la mansión .

-La pregunta es que hace usted aquí a estas horas Primo..se quedo afuera?-.

Me quede helado y me rei de manera atontada al ver que si había dado en el clavó.

-Y-yo? HAHAHAH..estas equivocado..yo…..si me quede afuera-.

Me fui a un rincón mientras las penumbras me cubrían entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose y luego a Daemon parado junto a mi.

-Tengo unas llaves si quiere entrar Primo-.

Lo mire feliz y sonreí y asentí Daemon camino hasta la cerradura de la puerta introdujo la llave y la abrió camine hasta llegar a la puerta ya abierta y los dos entramos.

* * *

><p>La mansión se encontraba a oscuras y lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros pasos por los pasillos,Daemon caminaba detrás de mi hasta que llegamos a mi habitación Daemon se despidió de mi y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que le perdi de vista.<p>

-Daemon….-.

Susurre mientras le perdia la vista…hacia unas semanas que estaba esquivo con migo y no sabia si le había echo algún daño o simplemente estaba agotado…la duda me consumía y camine por el pasillo a ver si le alcanzaba,pero termine dando vueltas en la oscuridad hasta que por fin di con su cuarto.

-Daemon.-.

Llame a la puerta y nadie me contesto, escuche el sonido de la regadera así que saque en conclusión que estaría tomando una ducha, entre en la habitación de mi guardián y observe que en la mesita junto a su cama se encontraban dos fotografías una de la familia y otra de nosotros dos.

Me acerque para ver mejor las fotos y me senté en su cama y tome la fotografía de los dos,en eso se abre la puerta del baño y Daemon sale con una toalla en el cuello y ya con los pantalones puestos. No puede evitar sonrojarme al ver que se sorprendía al verme hay.

-P-pri..primo…que hace aquí en mi cuarto?-.

Daemon camino por la habitación hasta llegar a un mueble del que saco una camisa y luego me volvio a mirar.

-Bueno…yo…quería hablar con tigo Daemon…-.

-Vallase….-.

Me sorprendi al oir aquello de Daemon.

-Vallase ahora Primo,por favor….-.

Daemon ya no me miraba y se dirijio a su ventana volviendo a pronunciar esas palabras…quería que no lo dijera..que ya no las pronunciara más, me levante de la cama y camine hasta llegar junto a el lo mire enfadado.

-No me ire de aquí Daemon hasta que me digas que demonios te sucede-.

Lo sujete por los hombros e hice que me mirara. Daemon me miro algo molesto, pero luego me sonrio…una sonrisa que nunca le había visto a Daemon….

-Usted no comprende en que se a metido Primo-.

Daemon me agarro y me arrojo sobre su cama para luego colocarse sobre mi. Lo mire un momento espantado al no saber que pretendía pero inmediatamente volví a mirarlo con valentía.

-Quieres asustarme! No te servirá de nada Daemon..no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa-.

Daemon me miro enfadado.

-Nufufufu…quieres saber que pasa G-i-o-t-t-o?-.

Al decir eso Daemon paso su lengua por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios a lo que no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido este se aparto y sonrio.

-Q-que..que te pasa?-.

-Giotto...usted realmente no entiende mis sentimientos ¿no?...-.

Que había dicho Daemon!...no puede evitar sonrojarme y sobresaltarme cuando Daemon puso sus piernas a los lados de mis caderas.

-Da-Daemon…espera…..-.

Daemon me beso y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de mi camisa y no pude evitar soltrar otro gemido a lo que este aprovecho para meter su lengua.

-N-ngh…mn….D-daem…daemon..Ngh..espera….-.

Esto era realmente malo….pero por alguna razon no le molestaba…..

* * *

><p>:D espero que les allá gustado sacare la segunda parte más o menos en una semana n.n<p>

Comente plisss que sus rewie me dan animos para seguir XD D69xG27

Un abrazotee a todos XD espero que sigan mis fics…


	2. EL CIELO ES IGNORADO

EL DEMONIO QUE CONQUISTO EL CIELO

CAP 2: EL CIELO ES IGNORADO

* * *

><p>-Da-daemon…detente…-.<p>

Daemon seguía besándome y acariciando mi abdomen mientras no podía evitar soltar leves gemindos a las caricias de mi guardián. Por un momento el deseo de dejarme llevar nublaron mi mente hasta que Daemon comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna sobre la ropa con una de sus manos.

-Daemon! ..Agh…nhg…-.

No pude evitar gemir al sentir como apretaba aquella zona de mi cuerpo, Daemon solo sonreía y me miraba con cierta lujuria en sus ojos y comenzaba a tirar de mis pantalones hasta bajarlos y comenzar a masajear ese lugar otra vez.

- Nnh…..ugh…Da-dae…Nn…n-no…-.

La temperatura me subia y podía ver que Daemon se deleitaba observándome, no pude evitar querer salir corriendo…sentía algo realmente fuerte por el..pero…ese no era el lugar..no era la forma ni el momento…además Daemon era mi guardian y yo era su jefe….

-No lo dejare ir Primo, no hasta que reciba tenga su lección-.

Daemon comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa para luego comenzar a lamer mis pezones…se sentía de una extraña forma bien..y no podía dejar de gemir , lo que a Daemon al parecer le excitaba más ya que comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo de lo que hacia.

-Nngh…d-detente…no vallas… Agh…ma-más lejos…-.

-Relájese Primo…no era usted el que quería saber que me pasaba hace un momento? Nufufufu-.

-Daemon por favor…no..-.

Lo que Daemon dijo en parte era verdad, pero no hubiera imaginado que terminaría haci. Daemon volvio a sonreir y puso su frente sobre la mia para acercarse a mi rostro..cuando vi sus ojos comenze a llorar.

-P-pri….Primo…-.

Dijo Daemon con algo de tristesa mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado y no podía dejar de llorar. Sentí como me soltaba y se sente para ver como se iba hacia su escritotio tomaba su camisa y se terminaba de vertir…

-Da…Daemon?-.

No contesto a mi llamado y simplemente se dirijio hacia la puerta, cuando estubo junto a ella se digno a mirarme con una mirada triste…

-L-lo…lo lamento Primo…por favor, cuando regrese quiero que ya no esté en mi cuarto…-.

-Daemon espera..-.

Me puse de pie y trate de llegar a su lado..por alguna razón no quería que se fuera…que me dejara..no ahora…

-Nos vemos Primo…-.

Y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Lo seguí de inmediato, pero al mirar el pasillo ya había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>-Primo!-.<p>

-….-.

-Primo!-.

Me desperté en mi cuarto cuando escuche la voz de G llamando desesperado, me puse de pie y tome una camisa que estaba próxima a mi. Cuando me la puse abri la puerta y vi como un rayo rojo se metia hasta el fondo-.

-Primo! ¿Porque no contestaba!-.

Dijo el rayo que dejo de moverse dejando a G a la vista.

-lo siento G, estaba muy dormido y no te escuche..-.

G me miro algo molesto, al parecer había estado realmente muy preocupado. Me miro un momento y luego suspiro.

-Es bueno saber que esta bien Primo, el estúpido de Spade me dijo que se lo encontró a las 2 de la mañana afuera y no sabia si había pescado un resfriado-.

Daemon….el solo recordar lo que había pasado añoche me hiso sonrojarme cosa que G noto de inmediato.

-Primo..esta rojo tiene fiebre?-.

G puso una de sus manos en mi frente pero la aparte de inmediato y camine hasta la puerta del baño.

-Estoy bien G…gracias por preocuparte, bajare en un momento haci que puedes esperar afuera-.

Le dije antes de entrar en el baño y escuchar como salía de mi habitación.

Cuando termine de ducharme y de vestirme Sali de mi cuarto y me diriji a las escaleras..realmente estaba preocupado por lo que Daemon había echo…y no sabia si se repetiría…cuando di la buelta por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, termine callendo al piso.

-Fíjese más por donde va Primo-.

Al mirar haci arriba vi a Araude mirándome seriamente pero con una mano extendida hacia mi para ayudarme a levantarme.

-S-si..gracias Araude-.

Dije mientras tomaba su mano y este me levantaba del ya estuve de pie pude escuchar que alguien reia cerca de nosotros…esa risa era….

-Nufufufu valla Araude veo que no pierdes el tiempo para rescatar damiselas en apuros-.

-Cierra la boca Spade porque te prometo que si vuelves a hablar te matare-.

ciertamente esos dos se llevaban realmente mal, pero no puede evitar ponerme nervioso al ver a Daemon parado tan cerca nuestro como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tranquilisate Araude no busco pelea-.

Daemon comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cuando ya llego hasta abajo nos miro denuevo.

-Eso me recuerda…Caballone dijo que necesitaba tratar unos asuntos con usted Araude-.

No pude evitar notar que Araude se puso tenso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar lo que Daemon había dicho.

-Ese estúpido Caballone…-.

Dijo Araude antes de irse por el pasillo y desaparecer..me di la vuelta para ver si veía a Daemon pero este ya se había ido…definitivamente..Estaba tratando de no verme…

-Daemon...porfavor...no te vallas...-.

* * *

><p>:3 bueno este es el segundo cap..espero que les alla gustado<p>

Y no se desesperen que ya habrá acción con Daemon y Giotto

Tanbien estoy pensando en poner algo de Ugetsu x G y de

Primo Caballone y Araude pero aun no me desido

Bueno hay veremos que pasa no Daemon?

Daemon: cierra la boca ¬¬


	3. Mar cielo Infierno y TIERRA

Mar, CIELO, INFIERNO y TIERRA

(narrado por giotto)

Bajé a la cocina donde ya todos me esperaban para desayunar, como siempre G estaba discutiendo unos asuntos con Asari quien solo sonreía y bebía de su taza de té mientras mi querido amigo se ponía rojo de ira.

-Eres un bastardo! G golpeando fuertemente la mesa, mientras yo iba y me sentaba en la cabecilla de la gran mesa donde Lampou y Knucle se apresuraron a ofrecerme algo de café y tostadas mientras Asari suspiraba mirando a G con cara de resignado.

-deberías calmarte G , solo te he dicho que deberías tomarte un descanso ya que luces estresado es todo-. Asari sonrió mientras G lo miraba con más rabia y se sentaba tomando una tostada y tragándosela de dos mordiscos.

-tú de verdad no sabes nada-le respondió mi guardián de la tormenta.-no puedo tomarme un descanso, Primo me necesita aquí a G algo triste y molesto, yo no le necesitaba todo el tiempo y la verdad era yo el que más le pedía que se tomara un descanso y cuando él quisiera lo podía tomar sin problema. Me levante y mire algo molesto a G quien se percato y solo miro hacia otro lado.- G…cuantas veces te he dicho que te tomes un descanso.-suspire-. Ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme sólo además….te ordeno que te tomes una mire decidido y el solo asintió a lo que Asari pego un brinco sonriendo y caminado hacia G.

-Ya escuchaste G, te tomaras un merecido descanso.- en eso toma el mentón de G y lo besa mientras el solo trataba de golpearlo a lo que todos los que nos encontrábamos en la cocina reíamos. Ya era normal para todos la relación que esos dos mantenían, aunque G no lo admitiera hasta Lampou sabía que los dos se amaban y no tenía más de 15 años.

- BASTARDOO!-.

(horas mas tarde)

-Bien Primo, entonces nos veremos en una semana…..¿Está seguro que quiere que me valla?-.

- si G solo ve con Asari y disfruta de la algo agotado dejando a G y Asari con sus maletas en la entrada de la mansión.

- no te preocupes Primo yo lo cuidare y tratare que no piense mucho en ti-. Sonrió Asari mientras cargaba algunas cosas, hoy extrañamente vestía de traje y no con su típico traje japonés. Me preguntaba porque pero decidí no hacerlo.

-está bien Asari, te confió a G. has que no piense mucho en volver-. Sonreí mirando a los dos que ya volvían a entablar una discusión ocasionada por G quien era mas bien ignorado por Ugetsu quien se volteo a mirarme con una sonria que no iba dirigida a mí.

-No te preocupes….no podrá pensar en ti ni aunque lo intente-. Me percate de que G se sonrojaba y se apresuraba a salir despidiéndose fugas mente de mi sin mirar a Asari en ningún momento. Después de 5 minutos los dos ya se habían ido.

-ya se fueron eso dos ¿no?-. me voltee a ver a mi guardian der sol Knucle quien tabien tenia sus maletas listas al parecer también saldría.

- ¿tienes trabajo?-. le pregunte mirando nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Sí, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes Primo no me acorde al extremo-. Sonrió para darme un apretón de manos y despedirse mientras yo le sonría despidiéndome cuando ya estaba en la puerta y desapareciendo en los pocos segundos.

Bueno si alguien más iba a marcharse estaba en la puerta para despedirme de todos, reí y me voltee observando ahora al pequeño Lampou con unas maletas y caminado hacia la puerta y deteniéndose justo en frente de mi.- Mi Madre está enferma Primo tengo que ir a visitarla-. Me dijo el pequeño niño mientras suspiraba y volvía a caminar hacia la puerta para despedirlo y ver como se marchaba y desaparecía.

-Bueno si alguien más planea irse es el momento adecuado-. Pasó un momento y decidí subir a mi cuarto…

Subía las escaleras cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta….Dios que no dejarían que me alejara de ella?...baje para abrir, pero antes de llegar a ella se abrió de golpe. Cosa que me sorprendió, y vi entrar a una cabellera plateada con unos llamativos ojos color dorado….

-K- Kurīku… nombrado sonrió al escuchar su nombre y me sonrió amablemente…..que hacia hay…porque el….qué demonios hacia él en este lugar…..- Kurīku Gesso….q-que alegría verte por aquí…hacia 3 años que no te veía…bueno…ya sabes…desde que encontraste esos extraños anillos…

- Ara! Giotto-kun!, me sorprende que aun te acuerdes de eso! Hahahaha-. Sonreía mientras volvía a mirarme.- pero ya sabes Giotto-kun yo no encontré este poder, el llego solo a mí. Creo que no soy ni el primero ni el último al que se les es concedido este don-.

Kurīku Gesso… de mi misma edad y líder de la familia Gesso , además de que su madre era de origen japonés por lo que lo habla muy bien y por lo que veo no se le a quitado la costumbre de llamarnos por kun, chan, o todos los otros términos que no conozco muy bien…lo mire un momento y suspire…era realmente extraño que el viniera de visita y cuando lo hacía no era por nada bueno.

-¿Me dirás a que viniste?-. fui directo al clavo, no me agradaba el tenerlo cerca desde que había conseguido esos anillos ¿MARE?..Era así como les decía. El me miro y solo sonrió con su típica risita burlona.

-No vengo a verte a ti si es lo que piensas Giotto-kun, he venido a ver a alguien más-.

-¿alguien más?-. Le pregunte automáticamente.

-Ara! Daemon-kun! ¡ Te estaba esperando!-. Entonces me voltee y vi a Daemon bajando las escaleras con una expresión de molestia mientras se acercaba a nosotros no pude evitar sentir un deseo de gritarle y exigirle que me explicara lo de anoche….o que al menos se dignara a dirigirme la palabra….

(narrado por Daemon)

Baje las escaleras al ver que el idiota de Gesso se encontraba allí junto a Primo….lo que me molesto enormemente haciéndome bajar de un salto las escaleras hasta llegar allí junto a los dos…que hacia ese bastardo junto a Mi Primo….me detuve un momento cuando pensé en MI Primo…y no pude dejar escapar una risita…¿qué demonios pasaba conmigo?….camina hasta colocarme enfrente de ellos y mirar a Gesso interrogante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gesso?, Responde-. Dije amenazantemente mientras ese idiota solo sonreía y me miraba con gracia.- ¿bien?-. lo mire esperando una respuesta que me hiciera retractarme de mis deseos de cortarle la garganta con mi guadaña.

- Daemon-kun ¿no te acuerdas que quedaste en salir a beber unas copas con migo el otro día? O ¿se te olvido Daemo-kun?-. el infeliz rio nuevamente mientras Primo solo nos miraba de una marena extraña….

-….a eso….si ahora lo fije que Primo apretaba los puños como si quisiera decir algo…en eso recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la verdad no me sentía con ánimos para hablar sobre eso…esa noche…en que Primo se veía tan frágil y cuando pude fácilmente hacerlo mio…MIO…MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS….

-DAEMON!-.

Desperté de mi mundo y mire al bastardo de Gesso en frente de mi….gruñi…

-Bien…vamos por unas copas….-. suspire resignado y el tarado se puso a dar brincos de alegría por doquier…en eso Primo subió veloz mente las escaleras y pude notar que me miraba tristemente…lo que me dio un golpe y sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo….de tocarlo…pero no era posible…yo jamás podría hacerlo….no lo aceptaba….yo no podía estar enamorado de Giotto…eso arruinaría todo lo que había estado planeando…su muerte…su destitución…todo se perdería si esque yo me llegaba a enamorar de eso infeliz….

Gesso me dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y lo mire fulminante y este solo dejo escapar una leve risita.

-vamos entonces Daemon-kun, aun queda algo de Luz y la noche es larga-.

-solo sacame de aquí y creo que podre relajarme-.

Necesitaba sacarme a Giotto de la cabeza….no sejaba de pensar en Mil formas de llevármelo a la cama y en miles de formas en las que podría fallármelo…

-Cuanto antes Gesso….Mejor….-.

Salimos de la mansión mientras Gesso me contaba una de sus miles de historias de otros universos…lo que por un lado me aburría…seguimos caminando alejándonos de la mansión, y entonces lo vi…a ese sujeto…caminado hacia la mansión donde Primo estaba en este momento solo….ese infeliz…ese maldito bastardo….

(narrado por giotto)

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado desde que subí a mi cuarto y me arroje a mi cama…¿Por qué me había marchado así….Daemon no había hecho nada malo en esta ocasión y Kurīku tampoco había hecho nada…entonces….¿por qué?...porque me molesto la idea de que esos dos salieran juntos….n-no….no lo soportaba….no soportaba no saber que estaría haciendo Daemon…. Daemon …yo….y-yo realmente estaría… ¿enamorado de el?….era imposible….porque el…porque justamente el….Mi Daemon…..Mi Daemon…

-imposible… cerrando los ojos y tratando de negarlo….cuando alguien toca mi espalda y levanto la mirada para fijarme quien era…sonreí al ver de quien se trataba y me senté para saludarlo.

-Cozart…me alegra verte…..-.


End file.
